Gender Bender
by Shadow Kunoichi
Summary: BasedOnHanaKimi]Watching t.v Bella notices a handsome boy gracefully arching over the highjump pole. Inspired, Bella sets off to America to attend the same prestigious school as her idol Edward Cullen. Bella, Welcome to Fork’s Academy the all boys’ school
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Watching the sports network Bella notices a handsome boy gracefully arching over the highjump pole. Inspired, Bella sets off to America to attend the same prestigious school as her idol Edward Cullen. Bella, Welcome to Fork's Academy the all boys' school.

Disclaimer I do not own twilight new moon or eclipse.

--

Flashback

_Snip snip._

Brown locks fell to the ground as Bella continued snipping away at her hair. Concentrating on the reflection in front of her she continued to snip accurately.

_Flashback within a Flash back_

_"Bella you can't be serious!" Bella's best friend Alice Thompson cried to her angrily. "Alice, this is what I decided to do and that's final." Alice's eyes filled with tears, "You are seriously leaving the Netherlands to America for just some boy you barely even know."_

_Bella sighed as she gazed at the newspaper and magazine clippings of Edward Cullen against her bedroom wall as she opened her suitcase to stuff her blanket and pillow in. "Alice I'm sorry but I have to do this, I need to see him jump again." Bella whispered sadly as she continued "It's my fault he stopped jumping in the first place." _

_End Flashback._

Smiling Bella gazed in the mirror proud of her handy work. Her hair was layered in a boyish style. (Think something similar to Pete Wentz from fall out boy, except a bit longer and more girly.) Gathering her things she went to the airport.

End flashback.

--

"Oh my gosh! It's my first day and I can't believe I'm late for school!" Bella huffed in panic as she raced through the empty halls towards her classroom. _Danmmit! Where is that freaking classroom. _She thought angrily she snapped out of her reverie as she collided into a hard body. "I'm sorry, I should have watched where I was going." Bella's mouth gaped as she stared at the handsome boy glaring at her. "Edward Cullen."

--

"Hey did you hear? We're getting a transfer student from the Netherlands!"

"No way! For real?!?"

"Yeah!"

"That's interesting, do you know what dorm he decided to stay in yet?"

"I don't know,"

The classroom door opened as Bella walked in.

"Class this is our new student from the Netherlands, I expect you to greet her properly, please excuse me, I seemed to forget something in the teacher's lounge. Behave." The English scolded the students as he left the class.

Everything became silent as her classmates stared at her with wide eyes. "This is the new student, he looks freaking wimpy!" a deep voice boomed as different agreements echoed throughout the room. "My name is Bella Swan, I come from the Netherlands and I hope you can welcome me to this school." (please bear with me and pretend that Bella is a unisex name TT) A soccer ball came flying at her with quick speed and bounced off her face. The classroom erupted in laughter. Bella huffed angrily as she spotted two empty sets in the back right in front of the other, marching off she set her bag on the desk.

The classroom door opened with another bang as Edward Cullen walked in with all his glory, his cool gaze drifted across the room as it landed on Bella, his glare increased tenfold. Edward strides across the room stopping in front of Bella.

Bella could feel her feet shifted nervously as she shrunk under his intense stare, her eyes landed on his fist showing slightly beneath his dark blue blazer, his fist continued to clench and unclench. Edward abruptly picked up her bag and threw it against the wall behind her. "This is my seat." He spat, sitting down in his seat. Different chuckles filled the class at her humiliation; Bella ignored her classmates and went to retrieve her bag. '_What a nasty personality.' _

"Hey Bella, dude! It says here that you were the fastest runner in sprints at your old school in the Netherlands, that true?" An intelligent looking boy questioned her as a glint flashed over his glasses. She nodded shyly. "Whatever Leon. He probably doesn't even run that fast." A handsome boy with black hair answered arrogantly as he seemed to glare at the floor.

"I beg to differ, Jacob, his time beat yours." Jacob stared in shock at Leon as he grabbed the boy's laptop, his eyes scanning over Bella's profile. Different students got up staring at Bella, she felt herself being pinned against a body as his arms held hers back. "No way in seven hells Leon! This guy don't even got muscles!" Jacob got up and ran towards them. "I will have to check myself."

Bella felt her jaw drop as Jacob's hand ran up both of her legs. "Nothing special about this guy's leg muscles." She felt her eyebrow twitch as his hands patted her stomach. "Don't got any abs either." Jacob muttered to himself. His hand settled themselves on her breast, Bella eyes widened considerately _'Oh my shit. I'm screwed.'_ Jacob eyes widened.

"He doesn't even have pecks!" Bella felt herself sigh in relief as the boy behind her let go. She laughed inwardly as Jacob dragged his feet back to his desk muttering things on the lines of. "I lost to a guy made of skin and bones."

--

_'School went by pretty fast, if I do say so myself.' _ Bella thought with a satisfied smile. "There he is!" Bella looked over in surprise as a group of guys came at her in karate uniforms. "Are you the new transfer student?" a deep voice asked her demandingly as he stared down at her. Bella couldn't help but nod hesitantly as she gulped a thick lump down her throat. " Join Dorm 1 and I, Emmet Davidson will train you as my number one pupil, your running skills will do well in Dorm 1."

"I don't think so! His skills will be an exceptional bonus to Dorm 3. As I, Jasper Hale will guide him through this year successfully." A tall figure followed by others spoke in a calm voice this group was dressed exceptionally suave. "Why?! So he can become a nerd like you?" Emmet yelled as his followers agreed. "Beat being an Idiot!" Jasper spoke calmly back. As the two dorms continued arguing Bella escaped from the scene.

Bella panted as she sat on a bench. "Have you decided what Dorm you are going to be staying at yet?" an eerie voice spoke next to her, she looked up and saw the intelligent looking man. "Your name is Leon right?" Leon nodded as he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "Yes, do you need help with the dorms?" Bella nodded, Leon gave a quick smirk and opened his laptop proudly typing furiously away on the keyboard.

A file with diagrams popped up. "Well man, the place we're staying at are divided up into three dorms. Dorm one, led by Emmet Davidson, his dorm exceeds in martial arts. Dorm 2 led by Jonas Bridges specializes in athletics and Dorm 3 is led by Jasper Hale, they are in charge of the arts, dancing, acting, music etc." Bella nodded trying to keep up with his words as he spoke with speed. She bit chewed on the inside of her cheek pondering on asking a question. "Which dorm is Edward Cullen in?" She blurted out, Leon raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Dorm 2, same as me."

Bella smile wholeheartedly. "Then it's decided, I will be in dorm two."

--

After registering to Dorm 2 Bella walked around the campus amazed at the architecture. "Hey Bella! Wait up!" At the mention of her name she swiftly turned around to her gaze with Jacob. "You know man, you really look like a chick." Bella almost tripped over her own feet at the accusation. "W- what are you talking about?" she stuttered. Jacob released a deep laugh rumbling in his chest. "I'm just saying, you're kind of scrawny and everything. No offence of nothin'." He scratched the back of his head still chuckling. "What dorm you stayin' at?"

"Dorm 2." She answered immediately, still contemplating on the snide little comment from him before.

Jacob gave her a big smile. "Heh, same as me." He patter her on the shoulder a little too roughly causing her to wince. "What room?" Bella scanned her eyes over the sheet of paper given to her after the registration to Dorm 2. "Uh… I got room 113." Jacob's eyes widened, "Mann-."

"Hey Jake, we gotta go practice!" Jacob was cut off by a loud voice from across the field. "Sorry Be, but I gotta jet. See ya around sometime." He parted her with a wave as he joined many others in the soccer practice. _'Guess this is a good time to check out my dorm.' _Bella thought with a smile as she followed the map that leaded her towards her destination.

--

"Wow." She muttered to herself amazed at the marbled floor. She looked up scanning the bronze plates against the door looking for 113. "Aha I found it." She unlocked the door with a key fumbling slightly. "Man this place is Awesome!" she exclaimed in admiration at the room before her as she saw a couple of feet beside the door a bed and a desktop computer, she spotted a small case of stairs ahead of her leading up to another bed. "Wait. Two beds?"

"What the hell are you doing in my room." Edward Cullen spoke.

--

Sorry I'm making Edard such a jerk. T.T but he will eventually warm up to her soon enough…please review leave comments too:) and I'll update for you!!


	2. IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER

**OKAAY THIS FIC IS GOING TO BE BASED ON A MANGA/ JAPANESE OR TAIWANESE DRAMA CALLED HANA KIMI OR HANAZAKARI NO KIMITACHI E with a few twists added, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT NOR HANA KIMI BOTH BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE AuTHOR'S. **

ii'm glad we cleared that up. and i'm sorry for the inconvienence.:)


End file.
